Bugzzy
|ability=Backdrop, Suplex, Sword (anime only) |point value=2000 2600 ''Super Smash Bros.'' series |category=Mid-boss, Helper |helper icon= |caption=''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' artwork}} Bugzzy is a recurring mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series. Physical Appearance Bugzzy appears to be based on a stag beetle, having enormous mandibles with which he can grab and slam Kirby. He has four thin, yellow limbs, and wears white gloves on his hands and white shoes on his feet. Bugzzy is also capable of flight, behavior common among beetles, but much unlike them, his wings are almost always exposed, even when he rests. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Bugzzy appears in the later levels as a mid-boss, and is the only enemy that gives the Backdrop ability. He also appears in the Grape Garden Arena. Bugzzy's main tactic is to dash toward Kirby in a straight line in an attempt to grab him with his mandibles. Once Kirby is in his grasp, Bugzzy will either leap forward and drive him into the ground, slam him backwards or pound him repeatedly. Bugzzy may also fly into the air and hover in pursuit of Kirby, and will ensnare him if he gets close enough. Bugzzy supplies ammunition to use against himself in the form of two tiny ladybugs that he releases into the air. These ladybugs slowly flutter and home in on Kirby. Luckily, the ladybugs are frail; Stars spat at them will penetrate through them the same way Double Stars usually pass through regular enemies. The charge-up time for his grab attack is much shorter than in the later game, Kirby Super Star, and can catch inattentive players off guard. ''Kirby's Avalanche Bugzzy is faced as the tenth challenger in the Avalanche tournament and is a part of the Harder tier of enemies. He is fought after Lololo and Lalala and before Paint Roller. His dialogue with Kirby is below. *'Bugzzy': "ROOAAAAAAARRR!!!!!" *'Kirby': "Oh, I'm so scared!" ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Bugzzy returns in these games as a mid-boss. His actions remain the same as in his initial appearance, though his size is no more twice the size of Kirby now. Bugzzy now gives Suplex instead of Backdrop. Bugzzy also is the Helper for the Suplex ability. As an ally, his color sceme is changed to a purple exoskeleton and a blue body, which has since become his main coloration in the series. As a Helper, he has access to the same attacks Suplex Kirby uses. He can perform the Torrent Lariat underwater, albeit without needing to grab an enemy. Along with Bonkers, Buggzy is the largest Helper and stands twice as tall as the other ones. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Bugzzy appears in Helper to Hero, with an orange shell and a purple belly. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Bugzzy appears in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe in the form of a keychain. Kirby Star Allies Bugzzy returns in Kirby Star Allies as a mid-boss. He still provides the Suplex ability when inhaled, and reprises his role as the ability's Friend. As a mid-boss, he has access to new attacks, such as the Back Breaker, and a mid-air Dash Grab. A stronger version of Bugzzy also appears in later stages, with a black exoskeleton, a red belly, red eyes and purple limbs. This version's Dash Grab lasts longer, and he can change directions while dashing. He also has access to the Pinpoint Kick. In addition, he can also dash diagonally while in the air, and will send out four ladybugs instead of two. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Bugzzy appears in the anime as a monster purchased from Nightmare Enterprises by King Dedede in the third episode "Kirby's Duel Role", after he discovers that Kirby is no good at swordplay while observing his "duel" with Meta Knight. In the anime, Bugzzy doesn't attack with his pincers or the throwing techniques as he does in the games. Instead, he brandishes a large curved sword in battle, along with a giant club. Kirby initially tries to inhale Bugzzy entirely, but to no avail (a reference to the fact that in the games Kirby cannot inhale mid-bosses until they are defeated). But with Meta Knight's help and Tiff's instruction, Kirby inhales Bugzzy's sword and gets the Sword ability. Angered, Bugzzy focuses his power and creates two even larger swords which he then brandishes against Kirby. Sword Kirby begins to futilely fight Bugzzy until Meta Knight reminds him to focus his power, at which point Kirby falls asleep. Just before Bugzzy can land a decisive blow, Kirby wakes up and uses the Sword Beam attack. Bugzzy tries to block it, but the beam shatters his swords and cleaves him in half. Bugzzy was one of the few game enemies to come into the anime and not give an ability it is associated with (in this case, Sword). It is worth noting, though, that the abilities that Bugzzy usually give, Backdrop and Suplex, do not appear in the anime. Most probably because the designs for those abilities were already taken (Fighter and Throw, respectively) Physical Appearance Bugzzy is a large stag beetle-like monster with tan shoes and gloves, orange limbs. His body is colored light blue and his head and wings behind his back are dark blue. He has a set of large eyes and a pair of mandibles. Powers and Abilities Bugzzy can fly at high speeds thanks to the wings behind his back and is armed with a massive club and sword for battle, he can also summon two larger hand held swords for battle. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bugzzy appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Related Quotes Trivia *While Bugzzy could use his wings to fly as a mid-boss, he could not use them as a helper until ''Kirby Star Allies. *While being a helper, if Bugzzy warps to Kirby while he is beneath a low roof, Bugzzy will not be able to move, the only way to get out is by warping back to Kirby after he is out of said low roof. This also happens with Bonkers, another relatively big helper. *Bugzzy appears in the English commercial for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. In it, he uses his design from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and is shortly seen being defeated by Mike Kirby among others. *In Kirby Super Star, Bugzzy moves his fists up and down when dashing. This was changed in the remake. *The appearance of Hornhead, a mid-boss in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, pays tribute to Bugzzy. *In Kirby's Avalanche, Bugzzy's AI is that of Zombie from Puyo Puyo. *Bugzzy's game appearances in his trophy description in Super Smash Bros. Brawl are listed out of order. *Prior to Kirby Star Allies, Bugzzy never appeared as a 3D model in the Kirby series. *Despite the Beetle Copy Ability appearing in Kirby Star Allies, along with Bugzzy being a beetle himself, he still represents the Suplex ability. Videos Artwork KA Bugzzy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Bugzzy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Bugzzy_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_Bugzzy.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery KA_Bugzzy_Purple.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Bugzzy_image.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) 048.JPG|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KSS_Bugzzy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) .Bugzzy.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412770803282.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412683436859.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412683027026.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) File:Bugzzy_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SPE Bugzzy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KQ Bugzzy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KSA_Bugzzy.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Image:BugzzyKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Bugzzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KSS Bugzzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSSBugzzyBlueGreen.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:BugzzyKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Bugzzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Bugzzy trophy 3401.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU Bugzzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) / Kirby Mass Attack (Kirby Quest) Image:Bugzzy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Bugzzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:BugzzyhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Bugzzy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Bugzzy trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Helper Icons Image:BugzzyiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Bugzzy es:Bugzzy fr:Bugzzy it:Bugzzy ja:バグジー zh:摔跤锹甲 Category:Helpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Backdrop Enemies Category:Suplex Enemies Category:Sword Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Monster Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Bugs Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male Mid-bosses Category:Male Enemies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star